finleysworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Finley's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Finley's World: The Movie. Part 1: Opening (Note: " Summer Day By KevinMacLeod plays during the opening credits.) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Cartoon Network Original logo) (Fades into the sky and scroll down to 120 Richard Street) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents (scene switches to Finley getting the party decorations ready) Text: a CARTOON NETWORK production (scene switches to Fraser and Satin Guy helping with the food and drinks) Satin Guy: Hm.. I think we need 80 liters of punch. (Fraser does the Are You Serious face) Satin Guy: What!?! (Finley's World: The Movie ''zooms out) (scene switches to the sky and camera goes down to 123 Finley's World) Part 2: The Party Narrator: Ahh.. The city of 123 Finley’s World and today is Amanda’s birthday and they are celebrating the party. (cuts to Amanda walking) Narrator: And here’s Amanda, she’ll would be celebrating the party. Amanda: This will better be good! (she knocks and she’s been grabbed by a hand and cuts to Amanda with her confused face) Amanda: Oh.. My… God! (Red Zone music plays and cuts and camera pans everyone in the party dances and go crazy) (cuts to Brian running) Brian: I’m going crazy! (cuts to Gree Guy standing and he crashes to Gree Guy) (cuts to Geo Guy dancing crazy) (cuts to everyone in the party dances and go crazy and Finley runs in) Finley: Happy Birthday Mum! Amanda: Aww.. Thanks guys! (cuts to outside of the house and camera zooms out and Lucas Guy walks in) Lucas Guy: I think they forgotten something. Part 3: The forgotten (Scene cuts to the door) (Lucas Guy opens the door) Lucas Guy: Guys, there’s something I need to. (cuts to Finley dancing crazy) Lucas Guy: Guys?! Lucas Guy: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! (Finley presses the stop button on the beatbox thing and record scratch plays and cuts to everyone in the party (expect for Lucas Guy)) Everyone in the party (expect for Lucas Guy): What? Lucas Guy: FOCUS! Everyone in the party (expect for Lucas Guy): OK! Lucas Guy: Right, as what I’m saying, you guys must of forgotten something. (cuts to Finley and his family and his best friend) Finley: How could we forgot something, Lucas Guy! Lucas Guy: Well, Geo Guy will ask you the truth. (cuts to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: Thanks, Lucas. Guy. Anyway, you have forgotten something, so I’ll tell you the truth. Finley: OK, Tell me. (Geo Guy whispers to Finley’s ear and then cuts to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: What do ya say? (cuts to Finley) Finley: No! Geo Guy: What? Finley: I mean yes. Geo Guy: Well, there you go. Finley: Yeah, I admitted it. Finley: By the way, has anyone seen Molly? (cuts to Molly walking her normal way, then she stands up and puts her hat on, and go inside the secret entrance and cuts to Molly going to the chair and message pops up) Major Fredrick: Good afternoon, Agent M, the evil Bob Beanson is up to no tricks, he build the Naked-inator to make everyone in Amanda’s birthday party naked. Heh, they’ll be wearing a birthday suit. Anyway, on your way Agent M. (cuts to Molly going to her secret agent car and the floor on the car goes up and cuts to the road of Richard Street and the floor door on the road opens and the car pops up and goes away to downtown and Satin Guy’s car too and cuts to Finley and Satin Guy on the car) Satin Guy: I didn’t know that I believe it. Finley: I swear Bob Beanson must of done something wrong. Satin Guy: Oh I say, what did he done wrong? Finley: I don’t know! Satin Guy: You don’t know? Finley: Well, you’ll see. (camera zooms and rotates and plays scary horror music) Finley (whispering): You will see! (shows static and an Finley doll appears and static goes away and shows the Beanson Evil Inc. building and evil jingle plays and cuts to Molly going in and cuts to Bob Beanson) Part 4: The Inator Test Bob Beanson: Ahh, Molly the Dog what a big surprise and by surprise, I mean completely surprising! (Bob Beanson pulls the lever and Molly gets trapped and cuts to Bob Beanson) Bob Beanson: I see why are you doing here, huh? Well, time for a back story. (Flashback begins and shows Bob Beanson walking) Bob Beanson: Back in Halloween night I was trick or treating, but, until a big burst blasted to me and then I was naked! Bob Beanson: That’s how I build, the Naked-inator! (cuts to Bob Beanson) Bob Beanson: I could test it, if I’m interested. (he shoots the inator and shooted to Person #1) Person #1: Oh no! What just happened to me? (Person #2 grins) Person #2: You’re naked! (Everyone laughs and points) Person #1: Why are you laughing? (cuts to Bob Beanson) Bob Beanson: It worked! Bob Beanson: Now for 120 Richard Street (cuts to Molly and cuts to Fraser walking) Part 5: Finding the buliding Fraser: Hmm.. The building must be here somewhere. Fraser: Ahh.. Finley! Satin Guy! (car gets here) Finley: What is it? Fraser: The building is in, wait for it, Jack Street. Finley: That’s good, now get in the car! (Fraser goes in the car and it goes and cuts to Beanson Evil Inc.) Bob Beanson: Now, let’s shoot! (Molly jumps and kicks Bob Beanson) Bob Beanson: Ow! Molly the Dog? How did you get out of my trap? Bob Beanson: Ooh. It’s on now! (Molly and Bob Beanson fight each other and cuts to Beanson Evil Inc. and car comes here) Finley: There it is! (Finley, Fraser and Satin Guy comes out of the car and gets in the building) Finley: Let’s get in the lift! (Finley, Fraser and Satin Guy gets in the lift and Finley press a button and they wait and lift music plays and they get out of the lift and goes in to Bob Beanson’s evil lair) Bob Beanson: You’re going down! Finley (off-screen): Not so fast! Bob Beanson: Oh great, who are you three? Part 6: The fight against fire with fire Finley: We are Finley, Fraser and Satin Guy. Hmm.. Trying make the birthday party naked, eh? Well, it’s over now, Bob Beanson! Bob Beanson: What? No it’s not! Finley: Oh, really? Well it is! Bob Beanson: It’s not! Finley: It is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Not! Finley: Is! Bob Beanson: Arrrgggh! I have enough! Bob Beanson: Leeet’s FIGHT! Finley: Oh yeah, it’s on! Finley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Finley: AAAAAAAAAHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAHH- Finley: AAAAAHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAHHH- Finley: AAAHH- Bob Beanson: AAH- Finley: AH- Bob Beanson: A- Finley: A- Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH- (they banged their heads and gone down) Finley: Ow! Part 7: Bob Beanson is naked! (cuts to Molly turns the inator around and it shoots to Bob Beanson) Bob Beanson: Huh? AAAAHHHH! Finley: Good job, Molly! Who’s a good dog, You are! Molly: Woof! Woof! Finley: You wanna go home? OK! (camera zooms out the part of the building) Bob Beanson: CURSE YOU, MOLLY THE DOG!! Part 8: Back to the Party/Ending (transition) (camera goes down to 120 Richard Street and Finley knocks the door and someone opens the door) Geo Guy: Hello, do want you to come in? Finley: Yes. (they go in the house) Finley: Now, I’m back! Finley: Let’s party! (Everyone dances and Six Flags advert music plays and camera zooms out of the house) Text: The End (fade out) Part 9: End Credits (Note: "Ocean Man" by Ween On The Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons And Bubblecity by Bubble Guppies plays during the credits.) directed by FINLEY SMALL produced by ROBERT W. STAINTON original story FINLEY SMALL GEO G. screenplay by FINLEY SMALL TERRY WARD LUCAS HURFORD music by DANNY ELFMAN music supervisor PAUL SIMON storyboarded by FINLEY SMALL BRIAN BLAND director of photography GEO G. editing by FINLEY SMALL co producer CAYBY J animation director Mark Romo Finley Small production designer CALEB ELBOURN created by FINLEY SMALL executive music producer Gergor Narholz Ocean Man Performed By Ween On The Top Of The World Performed By Imagie Dragons Bubblecity Performed By The Bubble Guppies '''Casting by' Geo G. FEATURING THE VOICES OF Geo G. as Finley Small Tom Kenny as Fraser Dan Castellaneta as Satin Guy Trey Parker as Narrator Keith Ferguson as Brain Ed Helms as Gree Guy Tara Strong as Amanda Grey DeLisle as Gree Girl Pierre Coffin as Bob Beanson Chris Renaud as Lucas Guy Mathew Valencia as Major Fredick Danielle Judovits as Molly Nancy Cartwright as Person 1 And 2 Cathy Cavadini as Superman Steve Carrell as Persons Animation Director Henri Dosclz Production Manager Lucas Hurford Production Supervisor Lisa Walder Storyboard Revisionists Adam Hargreaves Geo G. Production Assistant Finley Small Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Producers Tom Klein Laurie Biernacki Andrea Romero Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman Executive Producers Kent Rice Jay Fukuto Story Editor Valentina Garza Post Prodcution Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Geo G. Kevin MacLeod Music by Alf Clausen Additional Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Kurtis Kunsak Assistant Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Joe Saunders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Alan Decker, C.A.S. Mark Linden, C.A.S. Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Tim Lauber Robert Bubba Nichols Music Mixed by Rick Riccio Geoff Foster Music Recorded by Frank Wolf Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Sound Services by Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facilities Laserpacific Universal Studios Presented in Dolby Digital 5.1 Edited Assistant to Mr. Garcia Lisa Walder Assistants to Mr. Elbourn N. Vyolet Diaz Audel LaRoque Assistant to Mr. Stainton Colin Contreary Assistants to the Producers Lauren Biller Michael D. Mitchell Sergio Guerra Michael Nobori Mindi Lee Andrea Schell Matt Marshall Assistants to Ms. Walder C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Overseas Animation Director Myung Nam Chang Assistant Director Edwin Aguilar Animation Timer Rob Ingram Additional Timer Tom Mazzocco Storyboard Mark Kirkland Scott Alberts Rob Oliver John Mathot Storyboard Revisions Orlando Baeza Michael Morris Adam Kuhlman Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Background Design Lynna Blankenship T J Kim Debbie Peterson Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Design Eric Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design John Krause Jefferson R. Weekley Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Anne Legge Chris Bolden Eli Balser Assistant Color Design Lisa S. Waggoner Mike Battle Character Layout Casey Coffey Ernest Keen Eric Lara Caroline Cruikshank Matt Schofield JC Wegman Michael Morris Dante Fabiero Lena Podesta Tricia Benson Chance Raspberry Alberto Santiago Silvia Pompei Fill Marc Sagadraca Oscar Pangestu Tuan Nguyen Herman Sharaf Eric Koenig James Marquez FX Layout Rosanna Lyons C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Brice Mallier Lead Background Layout Leasa Epps-Eisele Background Layout Gerald Rey Sam Ho Javier Pineda Ian Wilcox Larry Miravalles John Liu Animators C. Elbourn Geo G. Audel LaRoque Jake Sharrat Robert W. Stainton Bone Rigging/Special Effects Audel LaRoque C. Elbourn Robert W. Stainton Digital Animation Clean-up C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Jake Sharrat Retake Director Karen Carnegie Johnson Assistant Retake Director Drew McPhail Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Animatic Editors Eric Loudon Martin Alvarez Heliodoro Slavatierra Scene Planner Erika Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Animation Associate Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Manager Trista H. Navarro Peter Gave Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Production Associates Desiree E Craig Anna Pagan Animation Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Rob Brunette Jr Taylor Allen Amanda Byrnes Animation Production Assistants Matt Battle Brooks Stones Treet Nikki Isordia Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Consulting Animation Producer Joe Goyette Animation Post Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Animation Post Production Coordinator Ashley Bamburg Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S Morris Negative Cutting Level 3 Post Color Timing C. Elbourn Digital Intermediates Technicolor Digital Imaging Telecine Level 3 Post Larry Field Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill Tape Room Supervisor Walter Gonzalez Tape Room Operator C. Elbourn soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros Records Songs In Summer Day Performed By KevinMacLeod Red Zone Theme Performed By John Powell Your'e Mean One Bob Benson Performed By Thrul Ravencroft Metal Rock From Honey We Shrunk Ourselves Performed By James Newton Howard Six Flags Advert Music Performed By Michael Tavera Special thanks: Brashgirl901, Pyro R., Ntpockets, MyKeithyAndFriends, Craig McCracken, ITBluebeadTI, AND THE CREW OF WARNER BROS Production babies: James, Michael, Leo, Maddie, Trevor, Christian, Juan KODAK Motion picture film DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo,Prints by DELUXE This picture made under jurisdiction of ISATE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. APPROVED NO. 31124 Motion Picture Association of America ©2014 TjsWorld2011 Entertainment/Klasky Cuspo All rights reserved. Copyright © 2013 Warner Bros Pictures in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Korea, Japan, Europe and Spain. TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and Tiny Co are the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. © 2010 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. (Dave the Minion: walks in from the right side of the screen) Dave the Minion: (to the audience): Oh...you're still here? Well, in that case, I have one last thing to tell you...time for bed! Hahaha! ...You don't get it? ...Alright then, bye! (He runs off the left side of the screen) (Shows Klasky Cuspo full logo) (Shows Disbuted By Warner Bros Pictures logo) Category:Finley's World: The Movie Category:Transcripts